A Little Company
by Gabriel Gatsby
Summary: Severus makes an unlikely friend, and learns that perhaps not all company is so bad.


Severus liked to be alone.

It wasn't that he hated everyone, he just preferred everyone to not be where he was. Today though, it seemed, that was not meant to be. He twitched with annoyance as the third knock in perhaps forty minutes sounded at his door, causing him to tip too many haliwinkles into the potion mix he'd been bending over. It rapidly turned a sickly green colour and issued a puff of foul smelling smoke -_ ruined_. Chucking the phial unceremoniously back on the bench he cast a quick sealing spell over the cauldron to prevent any more of the now toxic fumes escaping, then composed his features into his most irritable glare before permitting the unwanted guest entrance.

It was some half an hour and a full-blown migraine later before he managed to usher Professor Flitwick back out of his laboratory. Shutting the door none too gently behind him, he consciously unclenched his jaw and gently massaged his throbbing temples. He cast a quick _T__empus_ to check the time, and seeing he now had just under two hours to complete the ruined potion and deliver it to Professor Dumbledore, turned back to his bench.

He almost jumped. Where he'd left only his cauldron and a selection of needed potions ingredients and utensils, there was now also a fuzzy black ball. He narrowed his eyes at it suspiciously, then glanced back at the door. When had it gotten in? Looking back at the ball of fluff he watched it stretch, yawn, and turn luminous green eyes on him. A cat, then.

Apparently unmoved by Severus' unimpressed sneer at having an unhygienic, malting ball of fuzz on his worktop, the cat soon found more interest in the still simmering potion. Poking its nose through the protective sealing charm it sniffed at the toxic concoction.

"No! Bad cat!" Severus quickly moved to grab the stupid creature before it poisoned itself beyond repair, snatching it away from the potion. It stared at him innocently as he held it out at arm's length. Slightly disgusted at himself for moving so fast to save an idiot cat, Severus sneered at it once more for good measure before depositing it on the floor and vanishing it to another part of the castle.

* * *

The procession of unwanted visitors continued throughout the morning. At lunch Severus endured less than stimulating conversation with Professor Hooch (truly, there was nothing he found more dreary than Quiddich), he had attempted to escape early but was caught in the corridor by Albus who kept his company right up until afternoon classes began, during which Severus resisted the urge to lock himself up in the ingredients cupboard if only for just two minutes so that he might get a moment alone. He had even let Potter get away with being his usual bratty self so that he wouldn't have to give him detention, thereby earning himself another hour's company that evening.

As the last few of his pupils trailed out of the classroom, the door shutting behind them, he finally found himself alone. He almost smiled with satisfaction at the sight of all the empty chairs and desks before him, but it didn't last long as he felt something soft slide against his ankle.

Glaring down at the intruder he recognised the same fluffy face he'd seen earlier that day gently nuzzling and rubbing itself against his robes. He pursed his lips with distaste as the cat gave a forlorn mew and flopped over on its side, staring up at him with– _foggy_ green eyes. Severus squinted at the cat, this time with the critical eye of a potions master, and observed the early signs of poisoning. The turned potion had done its nasty work, then.

He considered for a moment, toeing the cats exposed stomach with his boot as it lolled its head back, looking as though it was half enjoying the attention, half feeling very sorry for itself. Deciding he was unwilling to take the blame for accidentally killing a student's pet, he stood and walked off into his private quarters leaving the cat where it lay.

As he browsed his personal collection of potions, scanning along the rows of vials for the correct antidote, he didn't bother to look down when he felt the same light pressure from before rubbing against his legs. Finally, he located a small vial at the end of the row, his own neat hand visible on the label, and slipped it out of its stand. Grabbing a wide-necked flask from the adjoining shelf he carefully removed the cork and poured the ruby liquid into it, placing the make-shift cat bowl onto the floor.

The cat stared at him. He nudged it with his toe, trying to push it towards the flask, but the cat only rolled over again and proceeded to lick its paw absently. He resisted the urge to kick it for being too stupid to save itself, and vowed that he wouldn't let it die if he had to syringe the potion down its little throat. Returning to his potions cupboard, he retrieved a pipette with the intention of doing just that, but as he marched purposefully back into the lounge it made such a piteous yowl he lost his conviction. Chucking the pipette on his desk he called for a house-elf instead.

The dirty thing appeared with a crack, and upon realising where it had been summoned to, began to turn in a slow circle, almost tripping over its own feet as it stared goggle-eyed at all around it. Of course, it was not unusual for a professor to order food or drink in their own quarters, but that did not go to say that Severus had ever done so. Indeed, he much preferred that all creatures (elves, wizards, cats or otherwise), stayed quite out of his personal space. When the house-elf finally laid eyes on the cat, it began glancing disbelievingly between it and Severus, all the while its eyes growing alarming large in its small, ugly face.

Running out of patience for the thing's undisguised bewilderment, Severus adopted his most intimidating glare and said curtly,

"A glass of milk, please." At this the thing looked quite horrified, but nodding its head in enthusiastic understanding it took one last sideways glance at the cat and popped away.

Thankfully the glass of milk arrived without as much ado. Severus mentally abused the cat for the trouble as he poured the milk into the flask, then shoved it under its nose and waited.

The cat sniffed at the milk curiously, and as he watched, Severus noticed that its eyes were almost completely clouded over now – it was probably blind. Uncertainly, the cat took a tentative lick at what must have still smelled like milk, and apparently pleased with the taste began to lap happily away.

Satisfied that the cat was out of immediate danger, Severus left it in his quarters and returned to the lab.

* * *

In truth, he had completely forgotten about his furry new acquaintance until later that evening when he finally managed to make it back to his own quarters. He had escaped from a long and tedious meeting with Albus, McGonagall, and various other key members of staff regarding possible candidates for next year's Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Of course, it had occurred to none of them that if they'd just agreed to give him the post they wouldn't have had to sit there for four hours talking over the defects of various unsuitable applicants.

Tiredly, he eased himself into his favourite chair by the fireplace, and nursing his once again pounding headache, _Acciod_ the best antidote he knew of. Two fingers of whiskey whizzed their way to the little side table, and picking up _Moste Potente Potions _where he'd left off, he proceeded to care not one whit about who would be filling the post next year. After a long and tiresome day, he was finally alone.

* * *

It was perhaps an hour later when Severus was awoken by the crackling of the fire. The candles had burnt low, but the embers in the hearth were shifting, brightly glowing coals rearranging themselves into the familiar face of Albus Dumbledore. Quickly, Severus propped himself more erectly in his chair, and attempted to look composed.

"Good evening, Severus," Dumbledore said gravely, as was his custom in the later hours. What time was it anyway?

"I wouldn't disturb you at such a time, except- oh. Severus." A spark flew in the fireplace, an uncanny representation of the characteristic twinkle which was never far from Dumbeldore's eye. "I see you've met Seb."

Severus glanced down and realised for the first time since waking that the increasingly familiar cat was resting peacefully in his lap. For lack of much else to say in his still sleep-clouded state, he enquired shortly,

"Seb?"

"Yes. We supposed he must have been left here by a seventh year that graduated last term. He's been wandering the corridors a few months now."

Was that hope in his voice? Severus stared down at the still sleeping cat for a few moments before collecting himself properly and physically shaking himself out of his reverie. Addressing Dumbledore and not unintentionally changing the topic, he said,

"I believe you had something important to discuss, sir?"

"Oh, quite right…" The call went on some minutes, and by the time it finished Severus couldn't help feeling more awake. Retrieving his book from where it had ended up wedged between the arm of the chair and his hip, he scanned back over the page to find his lost place. Perhaps he was fidgeting, because the cat soon stretched itself awake in his lap, dazzling green eyes peering at him indignantly as they caught the firelight. Severus stared back unapologetically, and contemplated for a moment what Dumbledore had said.

_Seb, _he tried out mentally. The cat stared at him. Reaching out one hand he rested it experimentally on the cat's head. The cat didn't move, but continued to watch him with curious green eyes. Severus sneered his usual sneer and removed his hand. No, there would be no calling the creature by a human name, and _certainly_ no petting.

Picking up his book again, he watched out of the corner of his eye as the cat, too, went back to largely ignoring him as well, tucking itself back into a comfortable ball. The weight and warmth of its little body didn't feel altogether unpleasant on his knee, and leaning back in his chair he thought privately,

_...perhaps just a little company wouldn't be so terrible._ And by little, he meant approximately the size of a small dinner plate when it curled up in his lap.

* * *

_Written for: the 'Build-a-Bear Challenge'. Prompt: someone who likes to be alone, include a cat._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_CC cover image (entitled 'Gato') courtesy of Daniel Prieto on Flickr._

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I struggled a bit with this one to strike a balance between Sev somehow bonding with a cat, but not making him too OOC. Let me know how you think it turned out :) GG x


End file.
